Sudor
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: Una pelea, un recuerdo, una frase cliché. / Parte 2 de la serie Clichés.


**Título**: Sudor.  
**Rating**: T.  
**Género:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! pertenece a Akira Amano.  
**Advertencias/Comentarios:** Lo de siempre: OOC, incoherencias, errores ortográficos y gramaticales. Relación establecida.

* * *

**Sudor**

* * *

Su cuerpo cayó violentamente en el piso… otra vez. Si bien había mejorado sobremanera en los últimos años, aún había algo desconocido que le impedía ganarle a aquél que una vez fue prefecto en su escuela. Se levantó y suspiró, lo que provocó que su torso, piernas y brazos le recordasen que, esta vez, se habían excedido.

El asesino que había sido su tutor había estado presente, observando entretenido y aburrido, al mismo tiempo, la pelea que habían tenido. Entretenido al notar que su ex pupilo podía asestarle algunos golpes potentes al pelinegro; aburrido porque ya había _desperdiciado_ mucho tiempo viendo una pelea que, ciertamente, parecía no acabar pronto. Pronto se había marchado y dijo a Kyoya algo como "_No se excedan, hay una reunión mañana y _deben_ estar presentables_".

Tsunayoshi se tambaleó un poco, apenas notando la ausencia del asesino profesional. Inmediatamente se movió a la derecha pues su contrincante venía hacia él, dispuesto a golpearle con toda su fuerza. Lo esquivó por poco y justo cuando hubo recobrado completamente el equilibrio su teléfono decidió que era tiempo de interrumpirles.

—Es Reborn —anunció. Lo mejor era hacerle saber al mayor que había _un buen motivo_ para detenerles.

—¿Qué dice? —interrogó al notar que el otro trataba de alisar las arrugas de su camisa.

—"Por más que deseo ver a mi estudiante ser aniquilado, será mejor que dejen eso para después y se apresuren. Tenemos una reunión." —citó.

Kyoya estaba dispuesto a continuar con la pelea y, adelantándose a este hecho, un nuevo mensaje llegó.

—"Ahora." —la palabra se leía claramente en la pantalla. Tsunayoshi metió el teléfono en su bolsillo y abandonó la sala dedicada a los entrenamientos siendo inmediatamente seguido por el otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a _su_ habitación. ¿Desde hace cuánto compartían una? Había olvidado con exactitud el día y, a decir verdad, no le interesaba. La sensación que tenía cada vez que estaba con el castaño en esa habitación le embriagaba; le inundaba la tranquilidad y sentía que era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podía relajarse y, tal vez, bajar un poco la guardia.

Mientras tanto, Tsunayoshi se quejaba. ¿Cómo era posible que Reborn no los hubiera detenido antes? Oh, claro, era Reborn, aún después de diez años quería verle sufrir. Maldito sádico. Sin más, tomó una de las toallitas húmedas para limpiarse un poco la suciedad y el sudor de su rostro e, inmediatamente, comenzó a desvestirse.

Kyoya observó cómo se despojaba de los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido una camisa naranja —una de sus favoritas, según el menor— y dejaba la piel morena al descubierto. La suciedad, la sangre y el sudor se entremezclaban, dando como resultado una extraña fragancia que, si bien le volvía loco, no lo admitiría en voz alta. No todos los días se podía ver al Décimo líder de Vongola de esta manera… y mucho menos por _su_ causa.

Se quitó la corbata y, una vez más, se encontró observando la piel de su amante.

—Kyoya, ¿sucede algo?

La preocupación en el rostro ajeno se hizo presente. Su rostro estaba un poco más limpio que su torso, pero aún no era suficiente. Súbitamente, acudió a su mente una de esas frases que su eterno rival, Rokudo Mukuro, le había dicho hace unos días durante un entrenamiento y que había sido la causa de una pelea entre ambos: "_tu piel está _perlada_ por el sudor_".

Lo odiaba, pero admitía que la luz tenue del sol hacía que la piel del menor brillara con poca intensidad. Notó cómo las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su torso, limpiando la suciedad que se había adherido a él durante la pelea.

—¿Kyoya? —se había acercado al notar que no recibió respuesta alguna durante unos segundos.

Tsunayoshi miró fijamente los ojos acerados y se sobresaltó cuando éste dijo algo que, remotamente, pensó que diría.

—Apestas. Date un baño.

Hibari Kyoya dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin importarle dos cosas: que siguiera con la ropa sucia y la confusa mirada que se había puesto en el rostro del otro quien, acto seguido, gritó a su espalda:

—¿¡Y de quién es la culpa!?

* * *

**Notas:**

El uso de la frase "perlado por el sudor" siempre me ha dado risa y no tengo idea de por qué. Tal vez tenga que ver que nunca han tratado de describirlo de otra manera, siempre lo mismo. Por ello, se ha convertido en algo _cliché_, porque no importa si es un libro u otra cosa, aparece así. Al menos yo lo veo de esa manera.


End file.
